The Many Ash Shippings
by Polaris1
Summary: What happens when you gather all of the Ash related shippings together? Well, read and see! R+R please!


A/N: I hope you find this amusing, for it was 3am when I wrote it, and it seemed like it…then…

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Pokemon. A whole lot o' big ass companies do.  

The Many Ash Shippings 

Misty sighed, her exhalation of breath barely audible beneath the roaring pillar of water rushing down the sheer drop off of the cliff. Below her, Ash was training his pokemon, toughening Cyndaquil against the attacks of Toadadile, while Pikachu and Chikorita battled it out in the nearby meadow, the tall grasses waving. 

            She sighed again, wondering for the thousandth time how she could ever tell her true love her desire and wish to always be with him. Still looking at him, she returned to daydreaming of the very person before her. 

Chikorita glanced up at her trainer, forgetting about the thunderbolt that was crackling towards her. He was so… soft, warm, and kind to her. She couldn't stand being away from him, even just being in that forsaken pokball. And while that little rat was scuttling around on her beloveds shoulder!

Speaking of the "little rat", the aforesaid rodents attack finally hit full force, leaving the grass pokemon chard and twitching on the scorched ground.

Pikachu grinned evilly, thinking to (What is it?? An, it, he, she… who knows.) himself- _That'll teach the little weed to look at MY Ashy that way!_ The little electric pokemon smiled happily as it raced to his one and only, the convulsing Chikorita returning to it's hated pokeball in a flash of red light.

Gary looked on from the bushes dotting the meadow, looking silently at the back of Ash, wishing he could utter his deep secret to the one before him, his only desire. As the bushes beside him rustled, he glanced up to see a familiar face.

Ritchie looked at him from between the leaves of the bush, then whispered quietly, "You here for him too?" Gary nodded, looking back to Ash, his and Ritchie's secret admiration. Ritchie gave the thumbs up and then returned to gazing at Ash.

Snorlax grumbled in his pokeball, dreaming of food and his love, Ash. (What? I found this on some site as "Gluttonshipping". Weird, eh?) 

May sat in her car behind a tree, looking on with her brother through a pair of binoculars. She adored Ash Ketchum, yet never admitted it to herself until Ash had left on his pokemon journey just after her brother, Gary, had.

Duplica was dressed as a beedrill, sitting beside her ditto. She was gazing longingly at Ash, gasping as he turned around and she could see his handsome face and honeydew eyes. Lost in his eyes, she fell out of her tree with a muffled "thump" into the car below it, blushing when she saw the other observer. 

Jessie was listening halfheartedly to the sneak attack being formed by her partners in crime, James and Meowth. She was watching the object of her desire with an intense stare, her piercing eyes focusing on Ash's every movement. Meowth poked her, annoyed at her lack of participation. She noncommittally smacked Meowth over the head with her mallet, leaving the pokemon stunned. 

Tracey was sketching furiously in his notebook, every so often looking up at his subject, the young "model's" ebony hair floating over his honeydew eyes. Tracey looked happily at his finished masterpiece, which he stashed in his backpack sitting beside him behind the boulder. Looking now at his subject with pure love, he settled down to watch.

Lugia reminisced quietly about its time with Ash Ketchum, its destined love. Wishing it could be with him, it swam to the little lake at the bottom of the waterfall.

Brocks hand stirred listlessly at the boiling soup. His attentions were elsewhere, as he watched the young trainer, his companion and even more, train his pokemon. Looking back to the soup, he poured a bowl of it for his love, calling Ash over to eat this gift of hidden love.

Misty and Ash both sat down at the stump, which served as a table, Brock joining them with bowls of mushroom and leek stew. "Thanks, Brock!" Ash said happily, not noticing the look of devotion and gratitude on Brocks face. 

Misty looked at Ash with adoring eyes, but this look fell on the back of his head, as they turned to see Tracey, walking over to the "table" saying simply, "Hi Misty, Brock… Ash…." He trailed off, looking at the beautiful face of the puzzled trainer. Ash noticed this, but decided not to say anything. "Uh… hi Tracey… How'd you get here?" Tracey blushed, than looked up again at his love. "Well, um… Prof. Oak let me off on leave…"

"Oh, that's great Tracey! Have some soup, it's great!" Ash said gladly. Tracey sat down near Ash, glancing at him every few minutes.

"And make it double!"

A high, squeaky voice sounded-

"To protect the world from devastation!'

Returning to normal-

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Squeaky-

"To extend… Jessie! Why aren't you saying your lines?!"

"Huh? Oh… I was just looking…. At Ash…."

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey all looked at eachother.

"Um, guys, what are you doing… and WHADDYA MEAN YER LOOKIN' AT ASH??!!" Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Duplica, May, Gary, Ritchie, Lugia, and Pikachu exclaimed. In a flash of red light, Chikorita and Snorlax emerged from their pokeballs, both shouting- "Chiko, ta, ta, chiko!" and "Snor, snor, lax, snore!!!" and of course "Pika? Pika, pi, chu, pikapi??!!"

Ash stood there, completely bewildered, as all of the aforesaid people appeared, each one glomping him. 

"Wha??" He asked of a "Beedrill" clinging to his leg. 

"We LOVE you Ash!" All of them said.

Suddenly, they all let go and glared at eachother, excluding Gary and Ritchie. A collective shout rose above Ash's puzzled "Huh, but… Wha!!"

"HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!"

As fighting ensued, Ash backed away from the battle, followed by UFB's (Unidentified Flying Bodyparts.) 

Despite his attempts to escape, a figure materialized before him, causing him to fall, looking up from the ground. "Wha?" 

A voice sounds within his mind, as he blinked and looked around for the source, his eyes falling on the shadowy figure.

**_So, Ash. You wish to escape them?_**

Ash nodded.**__**

**_I will help you then._**

"Ok… Thanks!"

**_Follow me._**

A portal appears, and the figure floats silently through it, Ash following cautiously behind. They find themselves in a park, completely empty, with the moon shining above. "Who are you?" The boy asks curiously.

**_I am a fanfic writer. The author of this very story._**

"Oh. Well, I'll be going now… thanks."

**_You won't be going now. _**

Ash can no longer move outside a small glowing box. The shadowy figure enters the box, smiling and chuckling. "What… what's going on??" The confused trainer sputtered.

**_Ash… my love!_**

Ash screams as the figure glomps him, grinning happily.

A/N: Alright, R+R greatly appreciated, and don't flame me unless there's a point, got it? I tried not to bias this, as I am all for pokeshipping, although I find shi shi quite amusing. I include a list of all the shippings and at least ONE of the terms for each used below. There's more, I know, but I can't find them. Please tell me if I missed any.

**Shi Shi/Palletshippy-Ash and Gary.**

**Shi3-Ash, Gary, and Ritchie.**

**Pokeshippy/AAML-Ash and Misty**

**Gluttonshippy-Ash and Snorlax**

**Pikashipping-Ash and Pikachu**

**Imateshipping-Ash and Duplica**

**Kenshishippy-Ash and Tracey**

**Leagueshippy-Ash and Ritchie**

**Bouldershippy-Ash and Brock**

**Jealousyshippy-Ash and Chikorita**

**Enemyshippy-Ash and Jessie**

**2000shippy-Ash and Lugia**


End file.
